Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of packaging a chip using a hydrophobic surface and a chip package formed thereby. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a technique of packaging chips or boards on which superhydrophobic surfaces and hydrophilic surfaces are formed, respectively.
The terminologies of hydrophobic, superhydrophobic and hydrophilic used herein imply the properties of wettability of such liquid materials as liquid metals and liquid polymers on solid surfaces. These terminologies are used just to lead easy understanding of the characteristics of our invention, based on the well-known wettability property of the surface for water, i.e. ‘hydro’, and thus not limited to the property for water.
Conventional techniques of packaging chips or boards may mainly use a flip chip bonding technique. According to the flip chip bonding technique, chips or boards may be bonded to each other in such a way that surfaces of electrodes respectively formed on the chips or the boards face each other.
For example, Korean Patent publication No. 2012-0000152 discloses a semiconductor package including a semiconductor chip coupled to a substrate by a conductive bump.
However, in the conventional technique of packaging the chips or boards, an alignment error range of 10 μm or more may occur during a process of bonding the chips or the boards. Thus, a misalignment problem of the chips and/or the boards may be caused.